All I want for Christmas
by random-fandom142
Summary: England hates Christmas, why?  human names used, character death


_****_**me: hello!**

**prussia: who the hell are you?**

**me: i am the author of this fabulous story**

**prussia: yeah right**

**france: don't be such an asshole! sydeny-chan is tres beau. *tries to kiss hand***

**me: DON'T EVEN TRY IT BASTARD!**

**france: *goes to emo corner***

**me: hungary?**

**hungary: sydeny-chan doesn't own hetalia or characters or yaoi, that is all mine!  
>prussia: scary! <strong>

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Walking past of the light filled windows, Arthur Kirkland stared blankly at the ground in front him. Picking his pace up he sprinted away from all of the Christmas themed things. Running as fast as he can to his house, tears on the edge of his eyes.

Making his way to the door, he bangs it open, ignoring his older brothers, Scott, questions; he ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He jumped on his bed and cried, hot tears flowed down his check and landing on his British flag pillow. While crying he began to get drowse, unable to keep his eyes open he shut them and fell into a dreamless slumber.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

Awaking from his sleep, Arthur was greeted with a Christmas song playing from the radio. "PETER! Turn that shit off now!" He screamed though the walls of his room and hopefully into his younger brothers room. "ARTHUR! Watch your language!" Scott yelled from downstairs. Not wanting to hurt his throat, he made his way downstairs to see Scott making Christmas cookies. "Why are we celebrating this holiday?" He asks Scott, his voice going cold and cracking a bit.

"Because we always celebrate it so….oh, well ummm…Peter wants to so." He tries to explain to the teenager standing before him, on the brink of crying. "Arthur..I am so-"

"No! Just leave me alone!" Arthur says coldly before dashing out into the cold December air.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Running past loads of Christmas time shops, Arthur felt once again tears running down his check. Finally getting out of the mob of shoppers, he made his way to the nearby park. Entering the dark and quiet park, he made his way over to the snow covered swing, sitting down upon one of them, tears still falling.

Looking to the night sky, the moon shining brightly down upon the crying boy. "Why? Why did you take him away from me? What did I do that was so wrong?" He calls out to the sky hoping for an answer but not getting one.

"How about telling me why you are crying?"

_I don't need to hang me stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

"Kiku? What are you doing here?" The startled teen asks a black haired teen. "Your brother called me and asked me to go find you, why are you crying Arthur-kun?" The calm teen asks the other while sitting down on the swing next to Arthur.

"Well..ummm..okay you remember Alfred F. Jones?"

"Yes why?"

"Well he and I used to date."

"Really, so what did he dumb you or something?"

"No, he died."

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

"Alfred, you bloody git! Stop jumping up and down!" A pissed off Arthur yells at a blonde boy with glasses and a bomber jacket. "But Artie, how can I? Christmas is so close!" He exclaims, wrapping his arm around the pissed off Brit. "Whatever, just calm down," Arthur says calmly while trying to restrain his ever-growing blush appearing on his face. "Come on, I still have to get Mathew's his present and like everyone else too!" Alfred exclaims before dragging Arthur into the mall.

Finally exiting the mall while a Alfred covered by bags from various stores and stands. "How could buy all these stuff when you didn't even bring that much money?" Arthur asks the other blonde, worry apparent in his voice. "Its called finding al of the good deals and sales, unlike you who spends his money of such expense ass stuff." Alfred explains, smirking when he sees the pissed off Brit.

"Oh shut up and what are we doing now?"

"We my dear friend are going to a Christmas party!"

"What why?"

"Because you need to get some Christmas sprit!  
>"No! I don't need any of that stupid holiday cheer!"<p>

"Why don't you like Christmas?"

"My family has always hated that holiday so I never got to really experience the holiday itself until I came to the states where I found out I hate it."

"But why?"

"Because people are greedy on this holiday and it makes me sick!"

"But that's not how everyone acts, some people actual like that whole its about spending time with your loved ones." Arthur suddenly stopped at the other blonde's last comment. "Fine I'll come with you."

"Awesome, I pick you up at 8!" Alfred tells Arthur and leaves but than turns back around and pecks Arthur on the check.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just goanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Present:

"Wow, so what happened after that?" Kiku asks the calm Arthur. "Well he picked me up 15 minutes late, the slow ass he is."

Flashback:

"Your late!" Arthur yells at the Alfred, who just pulled in his driveway. "Whatever just get on the car before anymore snow falls to the ground." Alfred says, turning back to the warm car and gets inside. "Whatever, SCOTT I AM LEAVING!" Arthur yells back to the house before also walking over to the warm car.

At Party:

"Wow this place looks so cool!" Alfred calls out while looking around the Christmas themed room. 'It is pretty cool looking but can't have Alfred know that,' Arthur thinks to himself. "So whose party is this exactly?" Arthur asks the still awed struck Alfred. "Oh Gilbert's and Roderich's, basically everyone from school is here!" Alfred yells over the music blaring from the stereo system.

I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click"Dude, I love this song! Arthur let's dance!" Alfred screams, grabbing the Brit's hand and dragging him onto the dance I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you YouDancing to a fast paced song, Arthur began to sweat and pant a little bit. Oh all the lights are shinning So brightly everywhere And sound of children's Laughter fills the airAnd just like that Alfred let out a loud, obnoxious, wholehearted laugh that Arthur couldn't help but blush at everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't bring me the one I really want? Won't you please bring my baby to me?As that part was playing, everyone seemed to have started singing along, and Alfred pulled Arthur closer to himself, once again causing the Brit to blush. Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see you baby Standing right outside me doorLooking up to the taller blonde, Arthur noticed his beautifully carved face in the lights. He just couldn't help but stare at his face, not caring if anyone saw him. Sensing someone staring at him, Alfred looked down to meet a pair of emerald green eyes meet his crystal blue ones. Taking the chance, he leans his head closer to the Brit's, closing his eyes; his lips meet a pair of soft lips.

Shocked at first by his best friends actions, Arthur didn't know what to except respond back to the kiss.

Moving they lips against one another's, Alfred ran his tongue across the other man's lips, asking for entrance. And it was granted, he ran his tongue all across Arthur's mouth, taking in the taste of his mouth.

Needing to breathe, Arthur broke away from the kiss. Looking up to see Alfred blushing a deep red, figuring he was also blushing a bright red as well. "Why did you do that?" He finally asked, after reigning his breathe for a minute. "Well, I love you," Alfred said looking deep into his eyes. "I love you too, you bloody waker." Arthur told him, placing a small kiss on his lips.

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_ More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You baby_

After what seemed like hours, Alfred decided to leave the party and take his new boyfriend home. On the way home though, the unexpected happened, a drunk driver rammed into his car.

"I don't know what happened after the impact of the car, all I remember is waking up to see my brothers staring at me." Arthur told his friend, who was still listening with interest. "And that's when my brothers told me that I was out for about two days and Alfred died the night of the crash, on Christmas day." Arthur explained fresh new tears running down his face.

Kiku rubbed his back as a way for confronting his friend, as he cried into his shoulder. "You know what?" Kiku finally spoke, he turned to look as his friend with the tear stained face. "I don't think Alfred would want you crying and hating the holiday he loved so much. I think he wants you to celebrate the holiday not just for you but for him as well." He explained to the Brit, who seemed to have calmed down a bit. "I guess your right but-"

"But nothing, would Alfred want you crying or enjoying the holiday season?" He asked, his face showing a slight smile. "I guess your right, thanks Kiku." Arthur told his friend, showing him one last smile before he left.

On his way home, Arthur couldn't help but think that Kiku was right.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_ All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_ All I want for Christmas is you baby_

Quickly turning around Arthur swore that Alfred just sang that to him, looking every which way. He looked and saw the store he was standing next to was called 'Always with you', looking at the sign Arthur couldn't help but cry. He smiled as he walked away knowing that Alfred will always been in his heart forever and that Alfred his all he wants for Christmas.

**me: well?**

**hungary: it was so cute!**

**me: really?**

**poland: like it so was**

**me: thank you**

**hungary: don't forget to review so she can write more yaoi's!**

**me: HUNGARY!**

**hungary: opps, bye!**


End file.
